Asylumclan challenges
by HaveaQueenysummer
Summary: Challenges for Asylumclan ( if you need warriors post for fanfic or help with it PM me ;3)


( _**Ok some parts of this my be different but i changed this a little bit to suit my writing style and ideas because if i don't this would never get done so enjoy )**_

Shardpaw was excited for his first battle, that was before he watched his mom get ripped apart by Rockstar. His mom told him when he was little she would always be with him. Now she's dead torn apart by a flea bag Shadowclan cat. As he turned to Rockstar, fire was in his eyes, rage in his heart, and death in his mind then black. _Shardkit! What now mom? Stop trying to sneak out with Sourberry and Droppaw. But i want to go with them to the moon pool to see dad. Shardkit even though you can't see Falconstar doesn't mean he is not here. But i don't feel like he is! But he is. When i look at you i see him. in your eyes i can see him, in your walk i can see him, in your fur i can see him, in you i can see him, he is here in you. Mom will you always be with me? Always._

When Shardpaw woke up he saw ashes everywhere like a fire just burnt the field but it was raining and cold. "MOM!?" _wait mom's dead what am i going to tell Petalpaw?_ Then and there he just layed down and cried. It was a while before he noticed the mutilated corpse in front of him. "What in the name of Starclan?!" . It was Rockstar. _He was on his last life and i killed him._ He faintly remembered fighting him. "Shardpaw!" It was Wisppaw but he also smelled his sister Petalpaw. "There you are your all burnt lightning struck the field and it lit up in flames but we couldn't get to you we all thought you were dead!" rambled Petalpaw. "Petalpaw i have to tell you something Shimmerheart is dead." he whispered "I know." "How?" "you've been gone for

7 days." said Wisppaw "OH MY STARCLAN DID YOU DO THAT?!" gasped Petalpaw when she saw Rockstar " Calm down." hissed Wisppaw "He didn't do that. Did you? "Ummm no?" _just great now i just lied to the cat of my dreams._

"SHARDPAW IS BACK AND ALIVE!" yowled Petalpaw "MY SHARDY IS BACK!" " _Oh great it's ms. shiny paws herself Blossompaw. The only reason she likes me because my dad was leader._ "Hey Blossompaw how are you doing" He mowed annoyed. " Wonderful now that your back" She replied sweetly. "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO SWIM MEET HERE FOR A CLAN MEETING". Eager to change the question "Hey it's Splashstar let's go". " We gather here today to welcome four apprentices to the life of a warrior." " Do you wish to fight and even give your life to your clan." They all said "I do." " Now" Splashstar said regally "As our custom all available warriors will choose a mate even if you are not a new warrior and unless you are a elder or your mate has died and do not wish to take one" "Once you have picked you will earn your name or names" She said slyly "All available she cats line up."

Shardpaw was excited and scared. _Finally i get to choose but if i choose Wisppaw Blossompaw might actually kill me but if i choose her i might actually kill her._ "Shardpaw who do you choose." _There was Rushingwater older but still pretty, Cloudfur she was the youngest warrior but there were no toms to pick be sides her five brothers since there was no toms she has to wait, then Blossompaw, Wisppaw and Petalpaw was standing to the side because obviously she was his sister. The custom was to walk forward and touch noses with the cat you choose._

Wisppaw was next to Blossompaw. He walked towards them when he reached them he took a step towards Blossompaw she looked as if she was going to explode then he turned abruptly and touched noses with Wisppaw. "WHAT HOW COULD YOU NOT PICK ME I'M PERFECT AND YOU PICK HER.". He turned around and said proudly " Blossompaw you may not believe this but your not perfect and i never liked you. Also your snooty and annoying.". She looked surprised and while this was going on Cloudfur's five brothers were picking too but since there was only three she-cats three had to fight over who had to deal with Blossompaw. Turns out that the youngest and the most unappealing ( according to Blossompaw ) had to deal with her which was Swiftrunner who was actually pretty handsome in general but Blossompaw is perfect so she's too good for him. Petalpaw gets to be with her kit crush Pikejaw and Rushingwater gets Reedfoot who is the oldest. That leaves Sunfur and Rockclaw for next time."Shardpaw Wisppaw your names are now Falconflight wich was Shardpaw's father's warrior name And Wisppaw you are now Wispgaze you two are to stay together until death or your souls shall never enter Starclan.

"Wispgaze tell Blossomface i will miss her even though she hasn't changed and our kit too My time has come when they ask why i'm not here tell them this. He is here even if you can't see him i can. In your eyes i can see him in, your fur i can see him, in your walk i can see him, in you i can see him, he is here in you." As he jumped into the fire, with fire in his eyes, his family in his mind, and love in his heart he heard this. " _In your eyes i can see me, in your fur i can see me, in your walk i can see me, in you i can see. Now you're here with me._ Then black. _**Welcome home son.**_


End file.
